


Horde Sunset

by Nectarine1702



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nectarine1702/pseuds/Nectarine1702
Summary: Hordak is brooding and being distracted by a very serious Catra.
Relationships: Catra/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Horde Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> my first writing ☺ enjoy

The perpetual gloomy sunset in the Fright Zone was nothing special and Hordak longed to claim surrounding areas for a change of scenery. The only thing he can claim is beautiful within the horde's territory is the bubbly cat that was providing a summary of today's efforts, swinging her legs while sitting on his desk. "Today squad 6 seized the princesses' western outpost" said Catra with gleeful confidence. Hordak grunted approvingly, as he was too engaged in her glowing eyes. Her right, matching an incandescent sun and her left being the sheet of sky. The horde queen sighed and smiled.


End file.
